When Lab Rats Meet Fanfictions and Shippings
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Basically a one shot series set after 'You Posted What' The Bionics (plus Leo) went to their neighbour's place and she (Sakura, my OC) introduced them (Owen, Janelle, Caitlin, Alive! Andriod! Marcus) into the world of Fanfictions. Check out their priceless reactions! Characters are more than listed but mainly focusing Browen, Janelleo and Adura. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**When the Lab Rats discovered Fanfiction and Shippings**

It was another normal day at the Davenport Mansion, Mr. Davenport was attending a conference with the FBI after discovering the Bionics. Leo is now one of them but not known to the government. It was basically a houseful of guests since Adam, Bree and Chase were popular. Tasha was having an interview with some of the guests outside. So the Bionics snuck out and crashed into their neighbor's place.

"I like being popular." Bree smiled.

"Yeah, I already have 1.7K followers on Instagram." Chase added.

"I want a pet pig!" Adam cheered.

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"I don't. If you ask me, if I were a Bionic, by which I am not, I wouldn't be glad if I get too much attention." Their next door neighbor Sakura said. She is 14 with auburn cat ears, jet black hair and a matching tail, and cyan green eyes. Joining her was Owen, Caitlin, Marcus, and Janelle. [Marcus is not DEAD and he's still a robot]

"WE LOVE YOU ADAM, BREE AND CHASE!" a bunch of girls screamed.

"BE QUIET YOU BABOONS! I'M TRYING TO READ!" Sakura yelled as she sent down a couple of her 'brothers' downstairs. By which her 'brothers' are animals: Blue the Tiger Shark, Fluffy the Gorilla Goat hybrid and a half tiger half armadillo hybrid named Diago.

The fans scrammed away.

"Now that you mentioned it they _are _getting more popular around people who don't really take interest on them." Leo said as he practiced shooting lasers from his fingertips.

"Yeah, I know right. Believe me, you haven't enter the world of fanfictions yet!" Sakura smiled as she typed something on her laptop.

"Fan what now?" Chase asked.

"Fan fictions, it's kind of like stories that people write and post them online." Sakura explained.

"Look! There's one over here with your names!" Leo exclaimed as Bree dashed up front to push Leo and Sakura aside.

"Wow! 1.1 K stories of us." Chase was impressed.

"I can't believe they worship us." Bree gasped.

"Look over here guys, there's one over here about us!" Adam pointed over.

"Oh kids…Read up till you find out. There're people who ship you with each other!" Sakura fold her hands up to her chest.

"Wow, I can't believe they are so many writers paring me up with their OCs…what's an OC?" Chase asked.

"Oh…how do I explain it…OC are like Original Characters, you create them. Like me, I'm an OC myself too. As far as I know, most people ship Chase with their OCs." Sakura shrugged.

"You're not gonna fall for Chase are you Sakura?" Adam over-reacted and shook the cat girl.

"No, besides _most _girls are attracted to Chase except me." Sakura said.

"One of the most shipped couple is 'Brase'." Leo read.

"What is that supposed to be? A type of teeth floss?" Adam asked.

"No, it's a ship name of Bree and Chase. Many may know you two are related but that doesn't stop them from shipping you." Sakura read.

"That's disgusting!" Chase shuddered.

"Yeah, I already have Owen!" Bree pointed out.

"Bradam is a ship name of Adam and Bree. Since the two of you argued the least, it was quite shipped by some fans." Leo read out.

"EW!" Bree gagged.

"Yeah, I already have a crush on someone." Adam stated as he glanced at Sakura.

"Yeah, try 'Janelleo' Dooley!" Sakura snorted.

"'Janelleo' is a…ship name for…ME AND JANELLE! COOL!" Leo cheered. Janelle blushed.

"Continue reading dude!" Sakura said.

"I like this quote!" Adam and Sakura laughed.

"_One day we'll look back at this!-Leo"_

"_And I'll still be mad!-Janelle"_

"Yeah, that one was from the time you set the gym on fire." Sakura laughed.

"Here's one that is good!" Chase said.

* * *

**Treats to Janeleo**

_~Leo has put her in danger many times (by Davenport's inventions)._

_~Janelle says that Leo is bad luck._

* * *

"I'M NOT BAD LUCK!" Leo yelled.

Leo glitched and shoot laser from his fingers that almost hit Janelle.

"You were saying?" Owen teased.

"Look at this one! 'Chadam'." Caitlin pointed over.

"Okay, it's a brotherly love paring of both Chase and Adam…" Bree read before she burst into laughter.

"It's not that bad, I watch Ouran High School Host Club all the time and they have twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who are a brotherly love pairing too." Sakura pointed out.

"What? So I'm an otaku! Sue me!" Sakura raised her hands in guilt.

"Read this one out!" Caitlin pressed into one story entitled 'Adam and Chase on Shot', Bree covered Sakura's eyes.

"OH COME ON WHAT IS IT?" Sakura pouted.

"O.M.G." Caitlin gasped.

"I TOTALLY SHIPPED IT!" Caitlin hugged the laptop.

"Er…guys?" Owen waved at them.

"What's the story about?" Sakura kept asking.

"You don't want to know yet…" Bree replied.

After finding out about 'Marcus x Leo' fanfictions…

"My childhood is ruined…" Leo gagged.

"Even as an android, I am sick of this!" Marcus shuddered.

Chase and Adam looked as if they were frozen over.

"What's a 'Marse'?" Owen asked.

"MARTIANS!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed her paintball gun.

"NONSENSE!" Chase got back to his usual self and smacked Sakura's head with a pillow.

"It's a ship name about Chase and Marcus." Bree read.

"EWW!" Leo gagged.

"But you two are related, that makes it taboo." Janelle pointed out.

"Ooh! Look at this one!" Bree read another Fanfiction named: 'Coming Out' by Bionic Egypt.

"You know what is worse than Spike and Chase? Spike _and _Chase!" Sakura shuddered.

"I think it's kind of odd…" Bree and Owen said.

"It's bad enough Spike has a crush on Sakura, all we need now is Chase marrying Spike!" Adam added as the rest tried not to laugh.

"I say we all head downstairs and have some snacks!" Sakura said as the rest nodded.

"Where's Caitlin?" Bree asked.

"She's over there watching Ouran High School Host Club…" Marcus pointed over.

"Yep, she's addicted!" Leo and Janelle nodded.

"HIKARU AND KAORU ARE SO HANDSOME AND CUTE!" Caitlin squealed as she squeezed Sakura's laptop.

"HEY! GIMME BACK ME LAPTOP!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

_**Me: Anyone would like to continue? Please leave a review, fave, follow, or PM me if you have any ideas!**_

_**Sakura: Next one is about Pairings Part 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Lab Rats Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings Part 2**

**[Author's Note: Wow…Did not expect much response and this one received 3 faves, 1 follow, and 4 reviews so thanks!]**

**To LRLover333: Okay, hope you will like it.**

**To Guest: Thanks! ^^**

**To Kizawesome14: Thank you, I hope you'll like this too!**

**To sunya the ramen addict: Thank you. I hope you will enjoy this one too.**

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS 2012 EXCEPT FOR MY OC, Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Right after having a snack with Sakura, by which she already expected that Adam had eaten all her supply of junk food.

"Yum! Yum!" Adam helped himself out on the junk food.

"Adam, don't you think you had too much?" Janelle frowned.

"Neh! Food is never enough!" Adam stuffed himself with some chocolates.

"Oh! Gimme some of that!" Sakura jumped to reach for the chocolates.

Adam blushed as he gave the chocolates to the Asian.

"So, can we go back to your room and read Fanfictions?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"She's actually using that as an excuse for watching Ouran High School Host Club." Marcus stated as Caitlin gave the Android a slap on the shoulder.

"Wow! Only 30 minutes since she watched the show and she's ALREADY a Hitachincest / Hikaru x Kaoru Fangirl!" Janelle exclaimed as Leo laughed at his girlfriend's remark.

"Ok…Come inside!" Sakura opened her room door as the rest scrammed inside.

* * *

"Okay, what's next?" Bree asked.

"Try…Pairings with…Chase!" Caitlin suggested as the fastest Bionic speed typed and searched.

"Ooh! Here's one! It's called… 'Cheo'!" Bree said.

"What's that supposed to be? Cheerios?" Adam asked as Marcus snickered.

"No, it's a ship name of Chase and Leo." Janelle explained as she tried not to laugh.

"GROSS!" Chase and Leo shuddered.

"And another one called…Chase &amp; S-1, very new shipping and more on the bad girl and good boy type of romance!" Marcus read aloud.

"S-1 is a bad girl!" Bree recalled.

"But she is like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender! I can see Mucus here like Zuko!" Sakura added.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM MARCUS!" Marcus yelled.

"Uh…Chase?" Sakura waved at the dumb-shocked Bionic.

Chase shuddered as he recalled Krane's new solder who had a crush on him.

"Hhm…ChaS-1!" Sakura made up a ship name as Chase shot her a glare.

"Ooh! Here's another one about 'Breo'!" Marcus clicked the mouse.

"Burritos? Is it a food guessing contest?!" Adam asked eagerly as Sakura laughed.

"No, it's a kind of ship name for Bree and Leo's friendship…" Sakura read.

"What else? Adeo?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Well, here is one called 'Adeo'!" Caitlin pointed out as the cat girl muttered 'Shoot!'

"Adios? Are we saying goodbye?" Adam asked again as Bree and Owen almost fainted.

"No, it's a brotherly friendship pairing of Adam and Leo." Owen read aloud.

"Well, Adam and I _are _close buddies!" Leo said defensively.

"Correction, Sakura is my best buddy!" Adam smiled as he blushed.

"Wooo~~~" Marcus, Janelle and Chase teased.

* * *

**(About BrEthan or BrOwen)**

"I prefer BrOwen, Bree x Owen! Although they argue a lot, they still love each other!" Janelle read.

"I agree!" Bree and Owen hugged as Marcus tried not to gag.

"And they're a lot like Kristoff and Anna from Frozen!" Caitlin added.

"Here it says Bree had dated Ethan, that guy from Chemistry class!" Marcus read.

"Look, that's all in the past okay?" Bree was a bit embarrassed.

"Half the stories I read about Bree x Ethan/Brethan involved him being a guy who abuses you!" Sakura added.

"Should we go beat him up?" Leo asked.

"We shall!" Owen nodded as the Bionic Bros and Owen went to smack Ethan.

"OI! IT MIGHT NOT BE TRUE! GUYS?!" Sakura yelled.

[At the park with a certain Ethan]

Ethan was walking his pet dog (pretend he has one).

"Hey Ethan! We got something for you." Owen approached the blonde.

"Okay, what is it?" Ethan asked.

"Close your eyes!" Owen said as Ethan received a hit on the eye.

[Reference from the Beat up scene from 50 First Dates]

"OH MY EYE!" Ethan exclaimed from afar.

"Uh…Owen, you got him!" Leo said.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Owen yelled as we hear another smack.

"He learnt his lesson!" Adam and Chase said.

We all hear another smack.

"Ooh…" the rest had an (O.e) expression on their faces.

"OH YOU CRAZY B*STARD!" Ethan yelled.

"YEAH! KEEP RUNNING!" Owen yelled.

"Got that on tape?" Adam asked as Chase and Leo nodded as they hid their laughter.

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

"We're back!" Chase smiled as he entered.

"Hey guys! I just found out the craziest crack pairing in history!" Sakura signaled the rest as they went over.

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"Choor!" Sakura said as she chortled.

"Chore?" The rest wondered.

_Choor__ (__**Ch**__/ase and Fl/__**oor**__) is the pairing of __**Chase Davenport**__ and __**Floor**__. This pairing is shipped by some of the Lab Rats fans, even though some fans don't see hope in it, as Floor isn't a person. Although, many fans see potential in this ship._

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"Bwahahahahhahahaha!" most of them burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Chase yelled.

"You're right, it's not…" Janelle stopped.

"IT'S HILLARIOUS!" Adam chuckled as they all laughed again.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Your fans are reading right now!" Sakura warned.

"But I am betting 10 dollars if Chase make out with the Floor!" Caitlin added as Janelle and Bree nodded at the idea.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Adam cheered.

"No way!" Chase insisted.

"Alright then let's see what else of fanfics we can read!" Caitlin said typed something on the .

"How about one with me!" Someone popped out of nowhere. It was Douglas Davenport.

"DOUGLAS!" Chase freaked out.

"HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE AND PASS THE MOB OF FAN GIRLS?!" Bree asked.

"I have my Cyber Mask and I told them Chase was sun bathing in the beach!" Douglas explained.

"Nice!" Owen and Marcus nodded.

"Yeah, here's one about Uncle Dougey!" Sakura pointed at one.

"Douglas and the Dating Website! It's written by this 'LBozzie'!" Janelle read.

**After 5 minutes…**

"WHY MUST THIS ONE SHIP ME AND PERRY!" Douglas frowned.

"HEY! DON'T YOU GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY CORNER! IT'S WHERE I PLANT CACTUS!" Sakura turned to the Bionics' Uncle.

"I'm STILL depressed how Chasey can get a girlfriend before I do!" Adam pouted.

"That is not true AD! I thought I was your _girlfriend_!" Sakura patted the Strong Bionic as everyone was shocked.

"Really?!" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I mean, I am a _girl_, and I'm your _friend_!" Sakura said naïvely as Adam frowned and joined Douglas on Mushroom Growing in the corner.

"Whoop! Touchdown!" Bree looked over.

"My favorite adult ship name is Dasha!" Janelle said.

"Dasha?" Owen and Marcus wondered.

"Yeah! Donald Davenport and Tasha, Leo's mom!" Janelle explained.

"Right, they're so cute together!" Bree and Caitlin squealed.

"I will never understand girls!" Chase frowned.

"Me too, and to think of it! I AM A GIRL MYSELF!" Sakura added sarcastically.

"Okay can we find one fan fiction that is decent?" Chase moved over.

"Alright Smarty Pants!" Owen shrugged.

"I vote for ones with me in it!" Caitlin raised her hand.

"I like this one the most so far!" Sakura said pointing at one story entitled 'Camp Rats'.

"What's it about?" Owen asked.

"It's about the all of you teens going for a camping trip. I strong suggest you to read it, it's written by TheMichiganWriter!" Sakura said.

"Though…the best part of the story is when Owen was distracted by drawing flowers!" Sakura thought.

"Who knew fanfictions are so interesting!" Chase admitted as he kept reading Chase x OC stories.

"Only when you're the lovey-dovey one!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Most of them involves Chase x OC, and very few are about Adam x OCs." Marcus said teasing.

"Yeah, well I should tell Julie you like her, wait till she finds out~" Adam taunted back as Marcus blushed. Marcus had feelings for Julie, a friend of Sakura.

"OH SHUT UP!" Marcus denied.

"You're blushing~" Sakura teased.

"Yeah? Well I know that a very few number of people here had shipped you and Adam since…Frozen (Lab Rats Version)!" Marcus stated as Adam flushed red.

"Maybe I should introduce you guys to Harry Potter and Pottermore next time! Wait a sec…where's my laptop?" Sakura searched.

"OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMGGGG! Why are you two so hot Hikaru and Kaoru?!" Caitlin squealed.

"WILL YOU STOP HARRASING MY LAPTOP!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

"uh…guys? I could need some attention here…" Douglas whimpered from the corner.

* * *

_**Purpledolpin05: So, what do you think? Favorite, Follow, Rate and Review. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas, I'll give you credit for that!**_

_**Bree: Wait…where is Chase?**_

_**Chase: I'm over here! *waves***_

_**Adam: Whatcha doing?**_

_**Chase: Reading!**_

_**Sakura: *snatched over her laptop* 'The Lab Assistant' by Kihonne huh? Nice one Chasey!**_

_**Chase: *blushes*oh cut it out!**_

_**All: See you next time! *waves* Be sure to review ASAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Lab Rat****s Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings 3**

**Purpledolpin05: Okay this is the third part of this story now only in this one will be featuring 2 more OCs, Julie and Johan. Well, they are both not my OCs but they belong to 'Waktu Rehat' a Malaysian version of 'As the Bells Ring'. And I am quite surprised that it already received 200+ views, 5 favorites, 2 follows, and 8 reviews. Thank you so much guys!**

**To sunya the ramen addict: Thanks! Chase you may kiss the Floor! XD and I thought so too, that might until Chase reads Chadam stories…And I do not mind if you'd review/PM me some of the crack pairings **

**To kelliburgles: Okay thanks, I shall include that in this one!**

**To Guest: Yep! Thanks! I hope you'll like this one!**

**To LRlover333: Well, I'll try…I hope you'll like this one.**

_**Me: Leo can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Leo: Okay! Listen up people! Purpledolpin05 does not OWN Lab Rats 2012 or Johan and Julie, but she only owns Sakura her OC.**_

* * *

After finding out Fanfictions and Shippings, The Bionics, Caitlin, Owen, Janelle, and Marcus practically visited Sakura every day to read more.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! DON'T YOU ALL HAVE INTERNET ACESS AT HOME?!" Sakura yelled.

"Er…yes. But we prefer to use your laptop!" Caitlin said as she watched Ouran High School Host Club.

'_I swear! My home is becoming like an Internet Café to these kids! Damn these filthy rich people!' _Sakurafrowned_._

"Hey Sakura!" a pair of voices said as two teens came inside.

The oldest had spikey jet black hair, tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. The youngest was a girl, with jet black hair tied into a ponytail, tanned skin, and almond brown eyes.

"Johan! Julie!" Sakura squealed as she hugged the two Muslims.

"Hey Caitlin, Owen, Janelle, Leo, Bree, Adam, Chase and Marcus!" Johan waved coolly.

"How's everyone back at home?" Sakura asked the little Muslim.

"Fine, they all missed you!" Julie hugged her.

"Whatcha doing?" Johan peered over to see Caitlin watching anime manga.

"Reading fanfics and finding out ship names!" Bree answered.

"Cool! Can we read them?" Johan and Julie seemed excited.

* * *

"Okay, let's see what we can find today…" Marcus typed onto the laptop.

"Pairings with Marcus?" Julie asked.

"Here's one! 'Maree'!" Janelle read.

"Who is 'Mary'?" Adam asked.

"Not that! Read this!" Leo pointed.

_Maree (__**Mar**__/cus and Br/__**ee**__) is the pairing of __Marcus Davenport__ and __Bree Davenport__. This pairing is supported Maree (Mar/cus and Br/ee) is the pairing of Marcus Davenport and Bree Davenport. This pairing is supported by some fans of Lab Rats. Fans see Maree relationship in a way that Marcus is the 'bad boy' and Bree is the 'good girl,' which seems to appear as a good pairing. This pair are enemies as of Bionic Showdown and they had a fight with each other, which led to his death. by some fans of Lab Rats. Fans see Maree relationship in a way that Marcus is the 'bad boy' and Bree is the 'good girl,' which seems to appear as a good pairing. This pair are enemies as of __Bionic Showdown__ and they had a fight with each other, which led to his death._

"What in the name of Allah was that?!" Julie asked blinking.

"It's like a gender bend version of ChaS-1!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well thank goodness I already have Owen!" Bree gagged as Owen and her held hands.

"And I already liked some one!" Marcus shuddered.

"Thinking what I am thinking?" Leo and Johan shared a look.

"SEARCH FOR ANY MARCUS X ADAM OR CHASE STORIES!" Johan typed.

"Wait WHAT?!" Marcus stopped them but it was a bit late…

**AFTER FINDING OUT Marcus x Chase/Adam**

Marcus is currently growing mushrooms and rusting out in the gloomy corner…

"Can you STOP doing that?!" Sakura yelled.

"I SHIP IT!" Caitlin squealed again.

"Okay, now for Crack Pairings!" Julie suggested.

"Okay, what do you have Juju?" Sakura asked as they sat around.

"Hhm…like shipping everyone WITH everyone! Take Chase and Caitlin for example!" Johan asked as everyone lets out a burst of laughter.

"Chaitlin? I can see that as a not so good pairing!" Bree admitted.

Caitlin nudged her BFF on the shoulder.

"So, Chase. Would you rather date Caitlin, or S-1, or a rock?" Adam asked.

"…I'D TAKE THE ROCK!" Chase said out loud.

"And what about Chase x Sakura? Picture them together?" Owen asked.

* * *

**We see Chase and Sakura practicing waltz.**

"_Okay, let's try this one out!" Chase reached for her hand._

_**PUNCH!**_

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chase yelled._

"_Sorry, natural reflex!" Sakura apologized._

"_Now let's try again." Chase reached for her hand._

_**PUNCH!**_

"_OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chase yelled again._

"_That was another natural reflex!" Sakura stuck out her tongue._

* * *

[Sakura and Chase's reaction]

Chase looked as if he was about to throw up.

"EW! ME AND CHASE?! NO! JUST…NO!" Sakura shuddered.

"Even if we were the last two people alive on Earth, I would rather kiss the floor!" Chase added.

Everyone has demon eyes and aimed at Chase.

"Then kiss the girl! I mean, Floor!" Owen smirked as Marcus held a camera.

"DO IT! DO IT!" Julie and Johan chanted.

"No way!" Chase shook his head.

"C'mon!" Janelle and Leo insisted.

"Nope!" Chase still refused.

* * *

"Hey guys! Let's read some Fan-fictions!" Bree broke the riot as the gang huddled up in front of Sakura's laptop.

"Let's find one with Owen in it!" Bree said as she Speed Typed and searched.

"Read this one, **Little Artist**, by **AllAmericanSlurp**!" Marcus pointed as he clicked the story icon.

**After 5 minutes…**

"That. Was. So. ADORABLE!" Julie and Janelle cooed Owen.

"Owen, you never told me about your childhood?" Bree teased.

"How in the name of Mona Lisa did this author knew about my childhood?!" Owen jaw dropped.

"What about this one? It's got Eddy in it!" Sakura pointed at one story.

**Before Breakfast by .me13**

"How did that author know that it DID happened!" Leo was shocked.

"Yeap! Last month!" Bree added as she laughed.

"Sometimes Fan Fictions know your every move! Basically like a CCTV with words and no pictures!" Sakura added.

"And they don't have cup holders too. By the way, I think I dropped my fruit juice…" Adam said.

"WHADAYAMEAN 'YOU _THINK_ DROPPED YOUR FRUIT JUICE?! YOU JUST DIRTIED MY SHIRT!" Caitlin turned to the oldest Bionic and half yelled.

"I got it!" Sakura said as she bend the fruit juice from Caitlin's shirt and bends them into Adam's cup.

"Thank god you have your water magic thingey!" Caitlin added.

"Water bending." Sakura corrected.

"Whatever." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey guys, Check out this story!" Leo pointed at one story entitled **Lab Rats: Three Little Lab Rats and a Babysitting Leo by PurpleNicole531**

**10 minutes later…**

"That was so cute!" Janelle cooed.

"I prefer Baby Chase, he is much cuter." Caitlin added.

"I am SO GLAD I did not turn them into babies!" Leo exclaimed as he raised his hands into the air.

"I like toddler Adam." Sakura admitted as she hid a small blush.

"Okay girls, let's go get some snacks!" Bree suddenly dragged the girls to the kitchen.

"WOAH WAITTTT!I'M NOT READDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" Julie and Caitlin exclaimed.

"I want some tum-tum yum-yums!" Adam tagged along.

"Whatever AD!" Sakura rolled her eyes

* * *

**~WITH THE BOYS~**

"So…wanna read some M rated fanfictions?" Johan asked.

"…" they all shared a look.

"LET'S DO IT!" the boys searched for some M-rated fanfictions as they are all averagely above 16.

"Let's see if Adam can get some love." Johan typed.

**AFTER READING 'THREESOME' BY chephren365**

"DAMN YOU ADAM!" Marcus yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU ADAM?! BREE IS YOUR SISTER AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Owen cried as he hit the wall several times.

Chase and Leo shuddered as they went Mushroom Growing at the Frowning Corner.

"GROSSS!" Johan gagged as he went to throw up.

The girls, and Adam, came up several minutes later, and only to find the boys giving Adam some Death Glares.

"Ooh! What's this?" Caitlin went up to read. Bree shielded Sakura and Julie's eyes as they are only 14.

"OH COME ONE! WHAT IS IT?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'd say something inappropriate for us 'Kura!" Julie frowned lightly.

"OOH! IS IT A RECIPE FOR EGGNOG IN A PINEAPPLE TART?!" Adam read along.

**~~LATER~~**

Adam is currently so shocked that he turned into a stone.

"OH COME ONE WHAT IS THAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"You really do not want to know…" Bree said as Sakura remained silent.

* * *

**MUCH LATER.**

**Harushi, Sakura's dad, read that story and yelled at the boys, mostly Adam, non-stop for having disturbing thoughts.**

* * *

_Purpledolpin05: Well, that's all for this round! Feel free to favorite, follow, PM or review me._

_Sakura: Also, we don't mind if you suggest us a story to read and we'll give you the …Adam?_

_[ADAM IS AS STIFF AS A ROCK]_

_All: Neh! Never mind him. Anyway, make sure to leave a review and we don't mind if you suggest to us more pairings or crack pairings! Bye! *waves*_


	4. Chapter 4

**When Lab Rats Discovered Fanfictions and Shippings Part 4**

**Purpledolpin05: Hi, I'm back! I hope you will enjoy Part 4 of this one. [OMG! I HAVE 18 REVIEWS, 7 FAVORITES, 4 FOLLOWS AND 494 VIEWS!]**

To AllAmericanSlurp: (Chapter 1) Yeah, Spase is awesome…^^

(Chapter 2) Yeah, it might.

(Chapter 3) Thank you I'm glad you liked it. FF authors know almost everything…

_Owen: EVEN IN MY SLEEP?!_

To sunya the ramen addict: Okay, I'll let them read this! ^^

To Guest: I will XD

To Guest: I'll let them read that one.

To daprose: Thank you so much, I'll let them read one of your stories soon.

To BTRLover1122: (Chapter 2 and 3) Okay, I'd check it out!

To LRLover333: Thanks! ^^

**Sakura: Adam, do you mind reading the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Okay! Purpledolpin05 does not own Lab Rats 2012, Julie and Johan either…she only owns Sakura.**

* * *

After some time later, Sakura's room has been used regularly as the Bionics' hangout area with their friends.

"So, what pairings shall we discuss today?" Caitlin asked.

"Crack ones. Like maybe…_**Braitlin**_?" Julie suggested.

"What's that?" Bree asked.

"A friendship pairing of Bree and Caitlin." Julie said as Bree and Caitlin gagged.

"Try out something else like…shipping Spike with Bree? _**Brike**_!" Johan added as the rest laughed.

"Alright guys, let's try out something even gross and weird , something so random and crazy in a weird way…something like…" Johan was thinking.

"Shipping Mr. Davenport with Chase!" Caitlin shouted as Chase vomited.

"EWWWWW!" Janelle and Owen gagged.

"What? Fanfictions have that!" Sakura shrugged.

"Now for something cute, a cute and romantic pairing for the readers." Julie began.

"Like what? We listed out MOST of the pairings and now making up pairings on our own!" Bree said.

"Maybe…Adura?" Julie asked as she squealed.

"What's an Adura?" Adam asked.

"A pairing name of Adam and Sakura." Leo explained.

"W…WHAT?!" Sakura and Adam blushed.

"Adura is a ship named suggested by **RissA15**, the authoress here ships it like, DIE HARD!" Julie added.

[Authoress: It's TRUE! From random pairings to my best OTP shipping!]

"Well, what else shall we do?" Marcus asked.

"Read fan fictions! I got a lot to share with you!" Sakura dragged them to her laptop

"Read this one! It'll waste you a box of tissues!" Sakura pointed at one story.

**Nothing is Real anymore by daphrose**

_**After 10 minutes…**_

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

"This is so sad~~~~~" Caitlin and Julie were the first to cry.

"Yeah, I mean Leo waking up one day and not knowing that Bionics aren't real…I mean, that's really sad." Sakura said wiping away some tears.

"Aw! Sakura has sentimental value!" Marcus joked as Sakura kicked his 'where-it-hurts-most' (Even Andriods need to go the bathroom…)

"Ooh…" The rest had an (O_e) expression.

"But even if it is sad, **daprose **is definitely one of the best Lab Rats Fanfic Writer!" Bree admitted.

"Yep! Alternate! Maree! (Matthew/Marcus x Alex/Bree) What are the odds?" Chase said.

"And AU Adam/Jake is a big bully!" Janelle added.

"AU! Chase/Logan is a loner, that suits him." Sakura said but felt a chill down her spine as Hardcore Chase Fangirls shot her plenty of glares.

"Try Genderbending someday, it'll be so cool if everyone is the exact opposite gender!" Johan added.

* * *

"Okay, let's read this one next!" Janelle pointed at one story.

**Unbreakable by BTRlover1122**

"That was just sad." Janelle said crying.

"Bree gets cancer? Yes. Her dating Ethan, No." Owen added.

"Someone's jealous!" Adam and Sakura hummed.

"NO I'M NOT!" Owen denied.

"Ooh! Read this one!" Marcus pointed at an icon

* * *

'**Last Words' by 88Keys**

"Wow!" Johan and Julie's eyes widen.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Caitlin hugged the laptop.

"OI! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DROWNING MY LAPTOP IN TEARS?!" Sakura yelled.

"Gotta admit, for a second there, I thought you were dead!" Marcus added.

"Yeah, welcome to the 'I-almost-died' Club!" Douglas popped out between them.

"DUDE! STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey kids, what are you reading?" Douglas asked.

"_And he ignored me!" _Sakura frowned.

"Reading fanfictions?" Marcus answered.

"BTW, why are you here?" Bree asked.

"Avoiding Perry. That lunatic is outside our house!" Douglas replied as he hide himself.

"Should I go tell her?" Janelle asked.

"NO!" Douglas shook his head.

* * *

"Hey guys, read this one!" Adam and Johan signaled the rest as they joined over.

**Deck the Halls by Bionic Egypt**

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" Sakura laughed so loud that her sides hurt.

"You think I'm funny?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you're the funniest, nicest, most extraordinary guy I've met!" Sakura smiled as Adam blushed redder than ever.

"Okay, check this one out!" Owen pointed at one icon.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A crack pairing! Guess what it's call~" Julie giggled.

"_**DERRY**_!" Johan read as he laughed.

"Douglas x Perry?" Bree wondered.

"Ew, I'm not having my principal as my step-aunt!" Leo exclaimed.

"But on the other hand, he's got a girl that pays attention to him!" Adam added.

"Just like Chase." Sakura added.

"Hey, that's not the right way to say to your future father-in-law, Sakura." Douglas yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **FATHER-IN-LAW**?! I'M NOT MARRIED!" Sakura yelled.

"You will be, someday~ To (Adam or) Chase maybe~" Douglas joked.

"Ew! Douglas, me and that mutant?" Chase gagged.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Fussy Britches!" Sakura said sassily as she placed her hands in her waist.

"You tiger-demon hybrid…" "You Stuffy Know it all…" Chase and Sakura glared at each other.

"We get it, you hate each other. Now come over here and read this fanfiction!" Douglas signaled them over.

**You Got it From Me by daphrose**

_**After 10 minutes…**_

"I love this one!" Owen smiled.

"Yep!" "Same here!" "So awesome!" "I know right?" "Way too cool!" A bunch of agreements were spoken.

"I'm hungry! Sakura, make me food!" Adam exclaimed.

"I hate all these damn filthy rich people!" Sakura grumbled as she went downstairs to get some snacks.

"Let's try something else like…reading this!" Marcus pointed at one story.

* * *

**The Replacement by RissA15**

_**After 30 minutes…**_

"I don't know what to say, it's cool to have another Bionic, but not cool that Adam, Bree and Chase are replaced." Leo said.

"Yeah, I mean, I so love-hate Diana!" Julie said.

"I'd so date Diana!" Johan said smirking as Sakura (who just arrived 10 minutes ago) smacked Johan on the head with a metal plate.

"What was THAT for?!" Johan yelled.

"Nothing…" Sakura lied. [Johan is Sakura's best friend and she has a small crush on him…]

"Diana is so cool and a realistic character; but I hate her for replacing the Bionics!" Janelle said.

"True, but Adam is half right at finding girls!" Douglas laughed as he read a line.

"'_Scuse me, good sir, but my daughter here's twin sister had run off to buy pudding, and hasn't return yet. Have you by any chance seen her?" Adam smiled, only to get a weird-out stared by a man, who shuffled away awkwardly._

_-Chapter 6, The Replacement_

"Aren't you a little too young to be a _father_?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Um…aren't you a little young to be my _wife_?" Adam joked back as the duo laughed.

"Ok, if I were you wife, then where's my wedding ring?" Sakura joked as everyone laughed.

"Guys, will you cut it out!" Bree said as she laughed along.

"Yeah, it's not funny." Chase pointed out.

"Quiet son, your mother and I are having a talk!" Adam shut Chase up as the rest laughed harder.

"Adam, you're not even married-…" Chase said.

"Ok son, you are grounded! No dinner tonight!" Adam cut Chase's conversation.

"Sakura, try talking to my brother to stop that." Chase frowned.

"Sorry, if I were you, I'd just go with the flow." Douglas patted Chase on the back.

"Does it stink when you're the only mature one?" Chase mumbled.

"Welcome to the club." Marcus patted his shoulder.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Okay, sorry for the late update, but I hoped you've liked it.**

**Sakura: Be sure to Fave, Follow, Review or PM the author if you have ideas.**

**Bree: The more the reviews, the faster the authoress updates.**

**Owen: If you do not mind, suggest a story.**

**Chase: We'll read them and give you our reactions.**

**Adam: Wah…hee…sways *munching*[Translation=What he says]**

**All: That's all for now, bye! *waves* Make sure to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Lab Rats Discovered Fanfiction and Shippings Part 5**

_**Purpledolpin05: Hi. I'm so sorry for the late update. But here is Part 5.**_

_To shinxshinx1595: Okay, thanks!_

_To sunya the ramen addict: Alright, I'll try. _

_To AllAmericanSlurp: Ok, I'll read them one story by a time._

_To Yay: Alright, thanks for the suggestion._

_To LRLover333: Alright. I will._

_To daprose: You're welcome. And hope you'll like this update._

_To Insanity Ignited: You're welcome. Here you go! ^^_

_To HawaiianChick12: Thank you ^^_

_To Guest: okay, here you go ^^_

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT SAKURA**

* * *

**The teens hang out at Sakura's house every day and Sakura was getting used to their annoyingness mainly Caitlin, it is incredible if you are able to tolerate her. Joining them today will be Sebastian, Bob and Spin.**

"So, what pairings shall we talk about today?" Julie asked.

"What's a 'pairing'? Is it something I get to smash?" Spin asked.

"Nope, it's like shipping people with people." Sebastian replied as the rest stared at him. "WHAT?! I READ THOSE TOO!"

"How about **Chabrina**?" Owen suggested.

"Who and what the heck is a 'Chabrina'?" Sakura frowned.

"Remember Sabrina?" Bree remind her.

"Which one? Oh! You mean that blonde who likes Chase?" Sakura remembered.

"Yeah! She is cute." Johan nodded.

[Sakura hit Johan on the knee]

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Johan yelled.

"Fun." Sakura smiled.

"Chase and Sabrina makes _**Chabrina**_. But love never lasts long. Remember Rodney and Caitlin?" Adam said as Caitlin cried.

"What else is there to say…oh! Sabrina was attacked by a mob of obsessive Chase fans today!" Leo added as Chase jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Chase was shocked.

"I already have the solution for this." Sakura nodded.

"I texted her with your phone that you're breaking up with her. It's for her protection. You know, in case, Voldemort (Victor Krane) and Bellatrix Lestrange (S-1) came blasting out from the dead!" Sakura said as Chase jaw dropped more.

"What? You're gonna have to problems when S-1 meets Sabrina one day!" Sakura added.

"True. Now how about shipping Uncle Dougey and Donny?" Johan spoke as the rest gagged.

"Gross!" "Yuck!" "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RAAVA!" Leo, Janelle, Owen and Sakura threw up. Literally!

"I SHIP **BRAKE**!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"What the heck is that?" Bob raised his eyebrows.

"Jake and Bree." Caitlin replied casually.

"If you do that, I might as well ship _**Jase**_. That's right! It is Chase and Jake!" Adam added as the gang giggled.

"Nah! It's much less _moe _[Translation: I love gay love]!" Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"I am starting to have suspicions of Caitlin is a relative of Renge from OHSHC!" Sakura frowned.

"I say we just read more fanfictions." Marcus turned on Sakura's laptop.

"Big deal. You don't even have my password!" Sakura scoffed.

"Really? Your password is 'TomboyRocks13'!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"You little smart and know-it-all hobbit!" Sakura yelled.

"I have GOT to change my password!" Sakura grumbled.

"Let's read this one!" Chase pointed at one story.

'**A Thin Line' by shinxshinx1595**

"Now that was pure suspense and action!" Leo exclaimed.

Sakura and Julie scooched away from Chase.

"Just because the story says that, it's not always true!" Chase stated. Unfortunately, the story made Caitlin 20 percent more fangirl than usual.

"Caitlin is one weird gal." Leo stated as Caitlin scowled at Leo.

"Let's read this one next!" Bree pointed one story.

**Lab Rats 4S by fudgiebrownieface.**

"Daww! Davis is such a cute OC!" Sakura squealed.

"That's adorable," Johan chuckled.

"Caitlin, stop the tissue/fangirl screech abuse." Marcus frowned.

"This story looks cool!" Owen clicked one story entitled **The Davenport Surprise by LrLover444.**

"My only comment is that Mr. Davenport is one weird hoarder." Janelle stated.

"Wish I can find out more though…these OCs sound interesting." Marcus nodded slowly.

"Mhm…we can try reading one Maree story!" Janelle teased.

'**Bree's Crush' by PrincessSparkleKitty**

[Up until chapter 13]

"YESSS!" Sakura stood up and cheered.

"Do you really still hate me?!" Marcus yelled.

"Yes, sometimes, I still want you gone occasionally." Leo and Sakura hummed.

"YOU TWO LITTLE TWITS!" Marcus yelled.

[Up until Chapter 23]

"I SHIP MAREE!" Caitlin squealed.

"Ew! Me and Marcus?! No way! One, I'm older than you; and two, I love Owen." Bree shook her head.

"MARCUS…" Owen clutched Marcus's sleeve.

"Uh…yeah?" Marcus felt uneasy.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY BREE!" Owen ran after Marcus with a mallet.

"Hey doesn't that thing look like m-OWEN! GIMME BACK MY MALLET!" Sakura ran after Owen.

"Shall we continue?" Julie clicked one another story.

"What about '**Brebastian'**? Bree x Sebastian." Spin asked.

"Nah! It's Maree all over again." Bob rolled his eyes. "I prefer Bobree or Brob, me and Bree."

"You wish." Bree muttered.

"You do realize you're way too young for her right?" Janelle frowned.

"Yep. But I'm in it for the long game." Bob smiled dreamily at Bree.

"Me and Bree? No, no, just no!" Sebastian shuddered.

"Then who do you like?" Spin asked.

"Fate…" Sebastian said softly, avoiding any eye contact.

"MY COUSIN?!" Bree's eyes widen **[For those who have no idea who Fate is, read my story 'Leo's Twin Brother' chapter 41 where the rest found out about Donald and Douglas' younger sister, Delilah and her 4 Bionic children.]**

"Okay, then, let's read this one."

**By Reason of Insanity by daphrose**

"Hello? Is it the mental hospital? Yeah. I got one refuge here." Sakura called the mental hospital. "Okay, bye."

"WHAT?!" Chase stood up. "IT'S FAKE!"

"I was just teasing you!" Sakura winked as Chase glared at her.

**Dear Dad by daphrose**

"How did the authoress found out about the letters I wrote?!" Leo shrieked. "SO THAT'S WHY MY LETTERS KEPT DISSAPEARING!"

"Aw! that is so cute!" Janelle cooed her boyfriend.

"Try reading one with Trent." Owen pressed one icon

**Hamster Heaven by AllAmericanSlurp**

"Sugoi! Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!" Sakura squealed in Japanese.

"What did she say, translation." Sebastian asked.

"She said 'this is so good, cute, cute, super super cute'." Johan and Julie replied.

"I don't think I'll ever look at that jock the same way again." Sakura giggled.

"You'll never know. There is more than meets the eye." Bob nodded.

"Hey wait a second…isn't Leo the one with the Hamster and Trent with the bunny?" Sakura paused.

"It is, but it was adorable either way." Johan laughed.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Caitlin yawned.

"Let's do something else for a while, just to relax our eyes from the laptop." Sebastian suggested.

"Like what?" Marcus asked.

"Shippings." Caitlin exclaimed.

"I found one weird one the other day." Bob claimed.

"It was called **Speo**, meaning: Spin x Leo!" Marcus read aloud.

"EWWW!" Spin gagged.

"Who on earth would want me and that Ballerina to be together?" Leo shuddered.

"I knew it Leo! You're a pedophile!" Sakura pointed accusing at Leo, while holding Spin. "Don't worry Spin! I will protect you from this disgusting creature!"

"I've known you since you were 12!" Leo frowned. "How am I considered a pedophile?"

"HENTAI!" Sakura shouted, kicking Leo in the gut.

"Guys, it is just fandom! It's not like it'll happen?" Johan said as everyone kept silent.

"I like **Mareo** better. Much more _yaoi_ than **Jase**!" Caitlin added.

"EWWWWW!" Marcus and Leo shuddered.

"I will never look at those two the same way again!" Janelle chuckled.

"Okay, who wants to see Youtube?" Johan asked. He clicked on one video called [**Marcus&amp;Bree || Still]** by **Justy Kulova **and a few more Maree videos.

"Johan, how long have you or Kura known about these?" Marcus asked, his face as red as a tomato which Adam was holding to compare the color.

"His face is more like crimson or was it scarlet?" Adam compared. "I know! As red as rose petals!"

"No, it's more of a blood red." Owen nodded.

"Long enough for you to wish that we are dead!" Sakura snickered.

"_Marcus_…" Owen gripped Marcus again as Marcus gulped.

"This is much worse than the time Marcus tried to kill us!" Leo and Sakura claimed.

"Shall we take full advantage?" Leo asked.

"Why not?" Sakura smirked, as Leo taped.

* * *

**Much later…**

"Ooh! What is this one?" Bob asked clicking into one story.

"What is it about?" Julie asked.

"I want to see how Sakura would react to an Adam x OC story." Bob smirked.

**Cadam by tennisgirl77**

"I'm usually okay with these kind of stuff." Adam shrugged. "I mean, Chase has about HUNDREDS of himself x OC stories!"

"I find it sweet." Chase admitted. "By far my favorite Chase x OCs couples would be Chassie [Chase x Cassie from 'Lab Rats and Andrews'], Challa from 'Lab Assistant', Chia [Chase x Mia] from Mia-Theresa Davenport and a lot more!"

"I like myself matched with OCs, they are some good and cute ones!" Adam smiled.

"Adam…" Johan gulped.

"Yeah?" Adam glanced over.

"BAKA [Jerk!]!" Sakura smacks Adam hard with a pillow before running off.

"What's with her?" Spin asked.

"I'll go check on her." Julie got up before going after her friend.

"Hey you okay, kitty?" Julie asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Sakura denied.

"You don't _look_ fine to me." Julie frowned.

"It's just…when I see Adam with another girl or even virtually shipped with one, I get so…so…jealous!" Sakura admitted throwing her arms into the air.

"I think I know what you're dealing with. You know what I mean?" Julie smirked as the cat girl nodded.

"I must be as mad as a hatter!" Sakura nodded. "Or a _tsundere_, either way."

'She is really oblivious isn't she?' Julie face palmed.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Sorry I wasn't able to update for MONTHS! But this story will be updated either once in a moth or once in 2 weeks.**

**Spin: Make sure to fave, follow, review!**

**Bob: and don't forget to suggest a story as well!**

**Sakura: And story to be recommended for the chapter would be [I'm Ready for School, Mr. Davenport] by Melon-Lord-of-Fire.**

**All: That'll be all for now! Make sure to leave a comment! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossover? What is that?**

**Purpledolpin05: Here's part 6 of this story and oh my god! I never expected much responses when I first posted this, but anyone, this chapter will be a bit more…special. And will also be featuring my OC, Fate Davenport, standing by for Spin, Caitlin and Bob since those two are still recovering from fandom wars.**

_To Shy Music: Sure, I'll check out the stories._

_To Beautiful Supernova: True to God, Sakura never changes, and would you like to give Spin or Bob a hug, since they are recovering from fandom ships._

_To BigTimeRusher12: Sure I'll read your story!_

_To TKDP: I'm sure Owen would kill Sebby for that._

_To Writer207: Okay, I'll be sure to read that too._

_To LabRats1510: Okay I'll add that in as well._

_To HawaiianChick12: Aw, thank you._

_To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thank you, and man, Marcus has been having an awful time…_

_To daphrose: [Leo's answering for me this time] Leo-WHATTTT?! *checks his bed* MOOOMMM! THERE'S A STRANGER UNDER MY BED! WHAT?! EDDY YOU LET HER IN?! (Leo-Does she know about my diary?/ Eddy-Yes!) NOOOOOOOOOO!_

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs, Enjoy!**

* * *

**So, just to recap. Caitlin's sick from watching 48 hours of **_**yaoi**_** manga in a row, Spin and Bob are recovering from fandom wars, and the rest are still normal. Joining them today would be Fate.**

"Okay, what are we reading today?" Fate Davenport asked. She is the third child of Delilah Davenport, youngest sister of Donald and Douglas. Her caramel brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a fire print on it, jeans, and some dark green army combat boots.

"Ooh! I got a lot to show you all." Sakura smirked.

Julie clicked onto one story.

'**Breathing' by ShyMusic**

"Sakura! Johan! Check Leo's pulse if he's still alive!" Adam shrieked as he got up his seat.

"Clear!" Adam shouted as he grabbed a toaster.

"Adam, that's not a shocking device for heart attack!" Sakura yelled.

"CLEAR!" Adam yelled before he hotwired the toaster's wires.

"NOOO!" Leo shrieked as he ran off.

"AD, it's just a little fanfiction. Which was very deep at first but heck, it's funny at the end!" Sakura stopped Adam. "And put the toaster down!"

"Next story!" Johan clicked onto one story.

'**Leo's Christmas Wish' by BigTimeRusher12**

"Man! That Taylor is one wishing lady!" Janelle exclaimed.

"And in Taylor, do you mean Taylor Swift?" Sakura asked. "The story was posted on 13th December, Taylor Swift's birthday."

"I remember, it's your 14th birthday too right?" Johan chuckled. "We actually asked Adam to take you out on a date that day."

Sakura nudged the Muslim jock.

"Leo, how can you wish your mom never met Mr. Davenport?!" Bree demanded.

"But it was very adorable." Julie nodded.

"Hey, can we try reading something else now? Maybe this!" Marcus clicked onto another story.

'**Leo's Secret' by xmadysenx**

"I ship it." Fate and Sebastian said in unison before blushing at one another.

"Jesus! JUST GO OUT ALREADY!" Owen smacked his forehead.

"I liked it, it's original, sweet and fluffy like…" Adam thought for a while. "Sakura's fluffy pet, Furball."

"Alright! Next story." Chase nodded as he clicked onto one story.

'**On the Other Side' by Writer207**

[So far I only got up to Chapter 2]

"That was epic!" Johan and Sakura shouted as they did a fist bump and cheered.

"I'm pretty sure we should drag Parallel AD, Bree, Chase, Leo and Parallel everyone over to read some other time." Sakura smirked.

"You will mess up that universe!" Chase yelled.

"Leo and I already time travelled, swap parallels, almost get killed by that robot. What have we not ruin?" Sakura added as Leo chuckled.

"Next." Janelle smiled pressing on some story.

'**The One Where Donald and Tasha have a Baby' by fudgebrownieface**

"Wait, Tasha has two babies, and she did not tell us?!" Adam asked. "SAKURA! GET THE CHARLIE THE CHAINSAW! I'M COMING FOR YOU BABY!"

"Oh mother of God!" Chase groaned. "Adam, it's not real! And where did he go?"

"PUT THAT CHAINSAW DOWN YOUNG MAN!" Tasha yelled from next door.

"and we have an answer." Fate declared.

"Alright, just one more story, and we'll take a break." Sebastian said, stretching himself.

'**We Deserve Freedom' by daphrose**

[Up to Chapter 30]

"Chase, why did you turn evil?!" Marcus eyed Chase.

"GET HIM!" Fate declared as the girls all pounced onto Chase and tied him up to a chair.

"The story is completely inaccurate! Why would I wanna kidnap and kill Bree's daughter?!" Chase stated.

"Like hell I'd know!" Sakura hissed.

"And I thought I was the evil one!" Marcus clapped his hands approvingly.

"Another question, why is my younger brother Lenny inside this? And WHO IN THE NAME OF LEORNADO DA VINCI IS PRESTON SUMMERS?!" Owen was starting to lose it.

"Is it okay if you untie and put Owen on this chair instead of me?" Chase asked from the corner.

"NOO!" Everyone shouted as Chase groaned.

* * *

**Everyone was having a break.**

"hey Johan, Julie, why aren't you eating anything?" Janelle asked, sipping on her orange juice.

"Um…it's the Ramadan month." Julie replied.

"They're fasting." Sakura replied as Marcus hid his food and drinks. "Muslims are not allowed to eat or drink for an entire month. From 7 am to 7 pm."

"What kind of lousy boyfriend are you?" Fate scolded.

"Okay, who's been eating all the lasagna?" Leo asked.

"BURP!" Adam burped guiltily.

"I'VE BEEN WANTING TO THAT FOR 1 WEEK!" Leo growled as Adam hid behind Sakura.

"Alright, rug monsters. Let's talk about shippings." Sebastian says as everyone kept silent for a while.

"Awesome! So here's a question: What is the ship name of Rose Dooley and Donald?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Ronald?" Johan shrugged.

"CORRECT!" Sakura cheered.

"No seriously! I checked the Wikipedia and it's actually called_** Ronald**_." Sakura said slowly. "As in Ronald Weasley from Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, that dude had such great red hair!" Adam chuckled.

"One couple that I actually find funny has to be _**Chebastian**_, Chase and Sebastian." Fate added as Chase and Sebastian gagged.

"No really, I have seen people posting stories about you two being gay." Leo added laughing.

"Don't get your hopes too high, dude." Sakura frowned grimly at Leo.

"Why?" Leo asked. "It's not like people are posting shippings of me and Bionic Ballerine?"

"They are actually." Janelle piped in.

"And most of them are the…inappropriate kind." Julie smiled sheepishly. "Caitlin made us girls read last night at her place."

"The story was called **'Busting Balls at the Academy'**." Janelle shivered at the memory. "SHE EVEN READ IT OUT LOUD!"

"I thought dodgeball." Bree added. "But EWWW!"

"It had all kinds of weirdness, Adam/Bob, Leo/Spin, heck! Even Sebby/Chase!" Sakura shuddered.

"Let's not forget _**Adob**_, Adam and Bob." Fate added. "You two are like siblings at some point it's creepy."

"I got one!" Marcus began. "_**Chouglas**_. It's a ship name I found yesterday and it stands for Chase and Douglas."

"Why do people even like that?" Chase asked.

"Cuz you look, act and behave like him. Except for the crazy part." Fate rolled her eyes.

**[Girl Meets World reference. Can anyone guess which episode was it from?]**

"And like what? you think that Douglas cloned Chase in a lab or something?" Adam added.

"…"

"Look that them." Sakura pointed as she grabbed a picture from her scrapbook of Chase and Douglas.

"Uh Chase, has Mr. Davenport or Douglas ever let you see your birth certificate?" Bree asked.

"No, but I might if SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" Chase yelled as everyone released him.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Owen asked. "I need to bring Bree out for a date. We're going for a movie, 'Inside Out'."

"Actually we're almost done." Johan nodded.

"We've been doin' regular routines for a while now." Owen yawned. "I'm almost out of inspiration."

"I'm not." Sakura smirked. "Today, we'll be learning about crossover!"

"Crossover? What's that?" Bree asked.

"A crossover is a term applied to musical works or performers appearing on two or more of the record charts which track differing musical tastes, or genres." Chase began.

"Shut the yap up." Fate stuffed an apple up Chase's mouth.

"You could have choked me!" Chase yelled.

"An apple a day keeps the apple away." Sebastian added as he and Fate did a hi-5.

"Not that kind of crossover, well maybe a part of that is true." Sakura nodded slowly. "But we'll be only reading 2."

"Check out the amount of crossovers on your FanFiction site!" Julie clicked.

**157 results**

"Dang! That's a lot!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ooh! I like this one! Let's check it out!" Julie clicked on one story.

'**Disney High' by TKDP [Mighty Med/Lab Rats 2012]**

[Chapter 7]

"Okay, I need a hammer, a katana, the Headmaster's address, another katana…" Sakura ranted. "You know what? just give me all my weapons I got from my Uncle Gilbert last Thanksgiving!"

"Oh no you are not!" Janelle hissed as she kept the cat girls' bag of weapons a distance from her.

"That headmaster tried to kill everyone, including ME!" Leo added. "Ooh! Can you spare me some chainsaw Janelle?"

Janelle shot Leo a dirty look as Leo sat down quietly.

"Not Chainsaw Chucky!" Sakura growled.

"Who on earth is KC, or Maddie, or everyone else?" Adam asked.

"You kids need to start watching more TV shows." Johan smiled.

THUMP!

Marcus placed down a stack of DVDs.

"Here's how you get started." Marcus added. "Dad used to leave me at home for weekends. So I watched 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody', 'Lizzie McGuire' any show you named it, I watched it."

"Do you like to watch Girl Meets World?" Julie asked.

"Oh it's a classic after Boy Meets World." Marcus nodded.

"I am definitely on Team Rucas." Owen added.

"Alright, moving on." Bree chuckled as she clicked another crossover story.

'**They Don't Believe' by Bionic Egypt [Lab Rats 2012/Rise of the Guardians]**

"I have a question? What is a 'guardian'?" Bree asked looking up.

"Seriously?" Sakura's eyes widen.

"It's the most popular children folklore characters!" Owen exclaimed.

"Easter Fairy, Tooth Bunny, Santa Man, Sandy Claus." Sakura listed. "Whoops! Wrong names. Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sand Man, Santa Claus?!"

"My personal favorite is Santa. He brings you gifts if you are a good kid." Owen added. "he knows when you're asleep, he knows when you're awake."

"Never." Chase, Adam and Bree shook their heads in unison.

"Good grief! Big D is one awful dad!" Leo ranted.

"I know!" Janelle added. "I didn't quite like the idea of folklore characters but Jack Frost had changed my mind."

"Jack who now?" Adam asked.

"Jack Frost, spirit of the winter?" Fate added.

"Nope, still nothing." Adam replied.

"Just so you know, Jack Frost from the movie is really hot, coming from the coldest spirit on earth!" Julie squealed.

"I'm still filling in a complain letter to him that why doesn't Malaysia have winter seasons." Johan raised a hand.

"Let it go, man." Sakura elbowed her friend.

"Alright, time to wrap up!" Sakura stood up. "Julie and I are going to make curry chicken. Oh and Adam?"

"Yes?" Adam blushed lightly.

"You can come and help me out as well." Sakura winked.

Chase, Marcus, Sebastian, Owen and Leo were making kissy faces at Adam and Sakura.

"OH KNOCK IT OFF!" Sakura and Adam blushed.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: So did anyone get the Girl meets World reference? Those who guessed it right can get a hug from one of the stories' cast. *Mostly Chase***

**Sakura: What happened to you Leo?**

**Leo: WHO LET IN A SWARM OF MOB/FANGIRLS?! THEY ALL WANT CHASE!**

**Chase: WHAT?! HIDE ME!**

**Johan: Make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Fate: and feel free to suggest a story too.**

**Adam: And the story recommended of the chapter is 'School Makeup' by 'AllAmericanSlurp'.**

**All: Okay, that's all for now! Make sure to review! Bye *waves***


	7. Chapter 7

**The One With All The Girls Reacting to Male Characters/OCs**

**Plot- The girls have a Girls Day Out and reads fanfiction without the boys.**

**Purpledolpin05: First of all, I'm so, so sorry for having Writer's Black for the past few weeks, I've been caught up with my schoolwork and I've been babysitting my aunt's baby relative. Now moving on to the review shoutouts!**

To fudgebrownieface: You're most welcome, and yeah the chainsaw part was pretty funny right?

To TKDP: You're welcome, and clearly the Bionics had no life living in a lab all day. And sure you can hug any character you like. *shoves Bree over*

To BeautifulSupernova: Sure, hug the two cuties if you must. They need more love. And clearly only Marcus [and Leo] are the only Bionics who knows what Disney is.

To Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Correct! You can choose to hug any characters from the story.

To Guest: CORRECT! [Choose any characters you like to hug]

To Guest: Sure I'll have them read Brase stories sometime…

To Disney lover: Yep! Correct! [You can choose any characters you'd like to hug]

TO ShyMusic: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. and yeah, this story might never get old.

To daphrose: [Chase is answering for me] FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT EVIL! IS THAT AN EXECUTION MACHINE SAKURA?! [Sakura: Yep! Off with yer head!] HELP ME PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON THE TOP! (switch to authoress) Okay I hope you will enjoy this one, and no Sakura you may not murder Chase. Adam? Put that chopper knife down!

To PrincessSparkleKitty: You're partly correct but you can hug any character anyone you like in this story. And yes the WDF reaction was the most funniest so far.

To JustCuz: Okay I'll try to let them read Marcus/OC

**Purpledolpin05: Onward to 'the Land of Stories and Beyond the Kingdoms'! Oops, wrong line, I do not own any characters but my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

All the girls sat in Sakura's room. It was finally a Girls' Day Out. On the floor sat Julie Hamzah, Sakura Snowflower, Bree Davenport, Janelle Brown, Fate Davenport, and Caitlin [last name to be confirmed]. Joining them today is a newcomer and a Bionic student, Tracy.

"So, what should we do?" Julie asked, shrugging in curiosity.

"Beats me, anything is better than seeing my brothers. Last night I got caught in between one of the famous fights of Adam and Leo versus Chase and Marcus. They were pranking each other and I ended up falling into a truck load of rotten salmon!" Bree mumbled.

"Let's watch YouTube videos!" Julie suggested.

"Okay!" Tracy nodded. "I got a good one!"

**If My Brain Were A Person (ft. Connor Franta) by llSuperwomanll**

"Damn! That was funny!" Sakura was trying to catch her breath.

"I know why my brain works." Julie blinked.

"I love Connor Franta, he's so cute and funny and inspirational." Tracy sighed.

"He's gay you know?" Fate nudged.

"But he's too cute!" Tracy replied. "I don't care if he's gay, I still support him."

"Beauty is the eye of the beholder, moving on." Fate quoted.

**Bree &amp; Chase- Shut Up and Dance by LabRats1510**

"I like the song, but I don't like the paring." Bree frowned. "Why am I paired with Chase?!"

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me; She said she's holding back, I said 'shut up and ship with me', this pairing is your destiny; I said ooh, ooh, shut up and ship Brase with me!" Sakura sang.

Julie and Fate chuckled.

"Like who marries their brothers?" Bree groaned.

"In the good old days." Caitlin piped in as every girl giggled.

"It's a sin." Bree crossed her arms.

"So is a man who marries a cactus! My uncle married a cactus and named her Cecelia!" Sakura added.

**Heart Attack~Marcus/Leo by HinarriMeki**

"I SHIP IT!" Caitlin squealed.

"Wow." Janelle and Julie blinked.

"I'm sending the link!" Sakura grinned.

* * *

"I think we should read fanfictions!" Caitlin suggested.

"I was actually planning to read," Bree showed Caitlin a book she was planning to read and relax throughout the day.

"Now_ Bree_." Caitlin said insisting Bree to obey her.

"Fine, Caitlin." Bree mumbled.

"I'd like to see you girls reacting to various guys paired with OCs." Janelle dared.

"like Fate and Sakura?" Julie asked.

"Oh sure, we're OCs and you think that we're being shipped?" Fate mumbled. "If I have a dollar every time someone says that."

"Technically, you do know I ship you with Sebastian right?" Sakura frowned.

"Se-Sebastian?!" Fate's face turned into a bright shade of pink. "I'm not dating him!"

"But you two flirt well enough to seem obvious, Goldilocks!" Julie smirked.

"Not as obvious as you and Marcus! The whole academy knows you two are secretly in love!" Fate's lips curled a half smile.

"At least I do not make my relationship so less obvious like Sakura does!" Julie pouted.

"What's it gotta do with me?" Sakura asked. "Are you STILL talking about Adam and me?"

"Guys, let's just read already!" Bree shouted as the girls circled the laptop.

"What are we reading?" Janelle asked.

"A Leo/OC story, and it's not about any of our OC friends here." Caitlin replied.

**Run, Run, Run by musicnotes093**

"Get a strapped chair, stat!" Julie noticed Janelle was howling like a mad wolf.

"Okay, Gimme a shovel and that OC's head." Janelle ranted furiously. "Why would I ever betray Leo? I love him!"

"I don't like this Janelle." Bree gulped.

"I like crazy Janelle, she's like an erupting volcano with pretty hair!" Sakura grinned.

"I ship Lemaranth!" Caitlin squealed.

"Janelleo is love, Janelleo is life!" Bree ranted back.

"Uh-oh." "Fandom enemies." Fate and Julie gulped. They both grabbed Janelle to avoid her from beating up the laptop.

"Now I know how Red feels when she says she wants to kill Morina for taking away Froggy!" Tracy mumbled. "This is…AWESOME, all I need in a reenactment of Leo becoming a frogman, two twins who are strawberry blonde and a giant beanstalk! Next story!"

**What's Left of Marcus by purpledolpin05 [I'm letting the girls read my story for a change]**

"Who posted that story?!" Julie blushed deep red.

"Let's just say the authoress of the story and I are very close." Tracy smirked slightly.

"But it was dreadful, and why would I end up with Sebastian? I don't even like him!" Caitlin nagged.

"But I do!" Fate argued back. "He's cool and funny,"

"To avoid mishaps, let's read another story." Bree skipped the topic.

**The Lab Assistant by Kihonne**

"Wow, Bree do you think Owen might murder this Jayden dude?" Julie asked worriedly.

"First of all, it's fiction," Bree frowned.

"Thanks to the clarification, I have a new hobby now: MAKING FAKE VOODOO DOLLS!" Sakura announced, taking out some fake voodoo dolls. "I also just sold the Jayden lookalike doll to Owen."

"I'd like the Annihilator doll." Janelle said as Sakura sold the doll

"CURSE YOU ANNIHILATOR FOR STEALING SKYLAR STORM'S POWERS AND ENDHING THE COMIC ON HIATUS!" Janelle started to beat up the doll.

"That's just a doll, not like superheroes and supervillains exist…" Sakura assured.

Somewhere far off at Owen's home, the art-loving teen was beating up and burning anything he could rant about anyone being paired with Bree.

_**[Random Mighty Med crossover moment]**_

_**And somewhere off in space, the Annihilator grabbed his stomach, because either an invisible person was punching him, or he was completely crazy.**_

"Moving on." Tracy nodded. "I'm in the mood for Dasha!"

**Fear of Heights by daphrose**

"How did this authoress knew how Tasha and Mr. D's date went?" Bree wondered. She remembered hoe Tasha told her about her first date with Donald.

"Good news, I'm no longer the only acrophobic girl here anymore." Tracy mumbled in sarcasm.

"I SHIP IT!" Caitlin squealed.

"This girl clearly needs a new hobby." Julie stated.

"Agreed." Fate nodded to Julie's statement.

"Let's read a Bradam story!" Caitlin suggested. "I wanna see how Sakura reacts."

"I already told you for the 50th hundred time, Bradam is a type of bread!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It has the word 'Bread' in it! I love bread!" Julie chuckled.

"It's your reaction, not mine." Caitlin smirked.

**Feelings by KellyB8**

"Bree, I never knew you liked Adam!" Caitlin accused Bree.

"EWWW!" Fate gagged. "This is much grosser than the time I saw one kid getting his retainer stuck onto an iceburg!"

"Ew, just no…not in a million years!" Bree shuddered.

"Meh, I've seen more disgusting incest fandom. Like that one anime manga 'Oreimo' the dude married his sister in the end! Dude, he gave up Ruri the one girl who I shipped with!" Sakura shrugged. "It's why my cousin Christopher stayed 6 foot away from his sisters for the next 6 months after watching the show."

"Point taken." Bree mumbled, nodding.

"Let's read an Adam/OC story!" Caitlin suggested.

"Are you sure? Sakura has a dozen of voodoo dolls and she does not seem afraid to use them." Janelle pointed out.

"Let's read an M rated!" Caitlin squealed. "Yaoi, yaoi yaoi…"

"We're underage!" Julie, Fate and Sakura stated. The trio were all 15 years old.

"Somebody get this girl some serious help!" Tracy frowned.

**Davenport Milks His Bionic Sons by Fan4Life07 [Rated M]**

"Damn! That was hot!" Caitlin squealed.

"EWWWW!" Sakura and Julie shuddered.

"I will NEVER look at Mr. Davenport the same way again!" Bree concluded.

"I'm never getting that image out of my mind again!" Janelle gagged.

"I think I've been scarred for life." Fate curled herself. "I'm a broken kid!"

"ANOTHER ONE!" Caitlin announced.

**Busting Balls At Bionic Academy by Fan4Life07 [Rated M]**

Apparently since all the other girls refused to read, Caitlin read the whole story OUT LOUD!

"That was hot!" Caitlin's nose bleeded.

"THAT WAS GROSS!" the rest shuddered.

"I will NEVER look at Leo and Adam the same way again!" Janelle concluded.

"I have a conclusion." Sakura mumbled.

"It's good?" Caitlin asked.

"No, you, Caitlin, ARE WEIRD!" Sakura gagged.

"Fine, the next one is an Adam/OC." Caitlin typed into one story.

"Uh-oh." The rest gulped.

**Bumble Bee by PrincessSparkleKitty**

"That was cute, not gonna lie." Caitlin squealed.

"I like Bella." Bree smiled.

"Uh-oh, I suddenly feel an evil presence." Janelle gulped.

Sakura remained silent for a while before standing up. "Excuse me for a second."

* * *

**Sakura ran out of her house and straight over to wherever the boys are.**

"Hey Sakura!" Adam smiled politely.

"BAKA! [Jerk!]" Sakura yelled as she started to punch Adam every inch she could reach.

"Dude, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Sakura's got mad again." Chase replied.

"Must be Adam/OC stories." Johan suspected.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Adam cried out loud.

"I don't know! Being a girl is so hard when you have mood swings. One minute I'm desperately sad, the next I'm obnoxiously happy. I'm either pathetically sympathizing or viciously raged, never somewhere in between." Sakura said quickly. "How do I look?"

"Is that a trick question?" Leo asked.

"SHUT IT LEO!" Sakura shouted. "How do I look Adam?"

"You-you look beautiful like a cherry blossom," Adam told her sincerely while blushing.

**PUNCH!**

"OW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Adam cried.

"My body has been raging with hormones after puberty and I suspect my emotions or my brain is behind it!" Sakura answered.

"What?" Adam tilted his head aside.

'Wow, AD's kinda cute when he's confused…' Sakura blushed slightly.

"You alright?" Adam leaned closer.

**PUNCH!**

"Ow!" Adam whined, covering his bleeding nose. "What is that for this time?!"

"Sorry natural instincts!" Sakura apologized. "here, let me get you back to my place for a first aid kit!"

"N-no." Adam blushed redder.

"You two are my OTP." Sebastian smirked.

"Back away from me, you disgusting men!" Sakura shoved Adam away and ran off.

"What is up with that girl?" Chase asked.

"Only one reason." Johan stated.

"CAITLIN!" Johan yelled. "WHAT DID YOU READ TO MY SISTER AND MY BEST FRIEND?!"

"Just some yaoi fanfiction." Caitlin replied.

"Now Sakura thinks every guy she met is perverted." Johan grumbled. "Except me, I'm her brotherly figure."

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Poor, poor Sakura, now she's gonna have nightmares about disturbing fanfiction… Think you guys could give her a hug?**

**Adam: make sure to fave, follow, review or PM your ideas.**

**Tracy: Oh and keep a sharp eye, there's a Mighty Med/Lab Rats Meet Fanfiction out soon…**

**Bob: and feel free to give some ideas of stories!**

**Sakura: *curling herself in a corner* I'm a broken little kitten, I'm a broken little kitten…I've been scarred for life!**

**Adam: Want a hug?**

**Sakura: BACK AWAY FROM ME YOU NO-GOOD LITTLE KID LOVER!**

**Adam: (TT . TT) W-What?!**

**Harushi: Oh so you're a little kid lover now?! Sakura, stay away from him. He's a man with bad intentions!**

**Tracy: Okay…moving on, make sure to leave a review or give Adam some advice on how to court Sakura back. My OTP depends on your support! [Get the mob to harass Caitlin if you have a mob]**

**All: that's all for now. Bye! *waves***


	8. Chapter 8

**We Have One Messed Up Family Tree**

**Purpledolpin05: I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating for months! But this chapter might make it up to you. So, this one's about that gang introducing their new brother, Daniel to Fanfiction, hope this ends well for him. Takes place before the Vanishing but after Space Colony**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. (Hears crash from the other room where Douglas was telling Boji to stay away from his meat lasagna) Yeah I think the rest would be scarred for life if they EVER read Kaliver (hint! Caitlin hint!) So hope you'll like this chapter.

To BeautifulSupernova: Thanks, their reaction is more than just scarred.

To LabRats1510: Thanks, I liked your videos! Hope you will like this one.

To ShyMusic: Thanks for your review

To WinchesterShepherd" Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter.

To arashikageriverflower: Too bad none Choor fanfiction existed yet.

To Snoweth: Yikes, all rated M are the kind to scar you for life. (pats your shoulder)

To Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Thanks for reviewing. I'll check out your story.

To PrincessSparkleKitty: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you will like this chapter.

To daphrose: Thanks for your review. Techinically Adam isn't actually dating Sakura yet for…several reasons (points over at Sakura's protective father and his dangerous weapons).

To Guest: I might let that happen soon.

To Guest; Ok, hope you will like this update.

To Lea Ootori: Thanks for reviewing, I like Ouran too.

**Disclaimer! I Do Not Own Lab Rats 2012 or any of the characters, all I own are my OCs.**

* * *

"Welcome to my home, Danny!" Sakura greeted her friends and the new Davenport, Daniel into her house.

"Your house is still weird as it was." Chase frowned.

"Why is there a guillotine in the living room?" Daniel asked, pointing at a guillotine.

"Like I said 'Welcome to my home'." Sakura shrugged. "Dad likes to scare any guy interested in me."

"You interested in my daughter like your shameless brother Adam does?" Harushi asked Daniel, looking at the boy up and down.

"N-no." Daniel gulped.

"Adam, I swear if you touch my daughter, your head will be on top of the Thanksgiving Turkey." Harushi warned as Adam gulped.

"Y-yes sir!" Adam gulped. "I mean no sir, I mean, got it sir!"

"This is why I am asexual!" a 16 year old Asian boy claimed as his older sister smacked his head with a newspaper.

"And why I like him." Harushi nodded at Jones.

"_Jones_." Tracy hissed.

"What? It's true!" Jones exclaimed.

"So…what are we here for?" Daniel asked his new friends, Spin and Bob.

"Just wait a few more minutes." Marcus stopped them.

Moments later, the Snowflower door opened as Bree came inside with Johan and Julie.

"Hey guys, I'm back from my reunion at Seaford!" Johan waved.

"JULES!" Sakura grinned as she gave Julie a fist bump.

"Why is your brother sulking?" Chase eyed Johan.

"I cannot believe you went Spikerella and _PUNCHED_ my buddy Jack Brewer _**(1)**_ into the hospital!" Johan glared at Bree.

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't Troy West!" Bree exclaimed.

"He was all like 'Do I know you?' then you went rampage and called him a cheater. Ooh boy I think next time I see Kim and Jack, I have to apologize to them." Julie sighed.

"So, who's the little chipmunk?" Johan asked Bree, looking at Daniel.

"Our new brother Daniel." Adam nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Johan and this is my sister, Julie." Johan shook hands with Daniel.

"Hello pretty!" Daniel tried to flirt with Julie.

"Hands off my girl!" Sakura growled.

"_Your_ girl?" Marcus argued back.

"She's my BFF." Sakura argued.

"She's my girlfriend!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Sakura quickly let go of Marcus' collar and replied in a blank and nonchalant tone.

"Is this normal here?!" Daniel asked, hiding under a table.

"Meh, it was worse back then when Leo and I met him." Sakura shrugged.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Spin asked.

"Reading fanfiction." Bree shrugged.

"I hope that Caitlin isn't here. She's been barging in my house lately." Sakura grumbled, opening the door.

Everyone had a (O.e) expression when they saw Caitlin in front of her laptop.

"Caitlin! Why are you here?" Bree asked with a fake smile.

"Bree." Caitlin greeted her friend with a small scowl.

"I thought you went for a field trip. To Mighty Max. _Forever_." Chase added.

"Well nothing can stop me from fanfiction reading." Caitlin stated, before noticing Daniel. "This is your brother?"

"Yup, I'm Daniel!" Daniel gestured a hand over.

"I'll see who I can ship with you." Caitlin looked at the boy up and down. "Hhm…Adam and Chase are too old. Maybe someone younger like Leo, or Spin…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked Leo.

"Don't say anything. Run now." Leo gulped.

"Run into the woods where she'll never find you. I will bring you snacks!" Adam pointed at the forest.

"Why? Is she scary or something? She looks pretty cute to me." Daniel stated.

"Aw, thank you." Caitlin looked flattered, before asking. "Are you gay?"

"_CAITLIN_!" Everyone (minus the kids) yelled.

"What's fanfiction thing you talk about?" Jones asked.

"Its stories people write about their favorite fandom and post them online." Tracy told her brother.

"And of course that brings us to shippings." Sakura added.

"What are those?" Daniel asked.

"People ship characters with each other or with their Original Characters." Bob smiled.

"Why do you know so much?" Spin asked.

"What? I'm trying to write stories, all Bree with me!" Bob raised a hand.

"Not happening, Bob!" Bree gagged.

"Don't worry, God knows if Bob actually might look like Albert from that movie where one of the girls look like Bree**_ (2)_** someday!" Tracy cheered Bob up with a smile. "And Spin might look like Mitchell Hope!"

"You're saying Bob and I are gonna look like movie stars someday?" Spin asked.

"Better work on my catwalk!" Bob grinned. "Girls will be all over me next time!"

"Why are you _encouraging_ Bob?!" Leo asked his friend.

"Look at these pictures of Albert (Marshall Williams) and Mitchell Hope, then compare them to Bob and Spin!" Sakura pointed out.

"This is creepy, they look alike!" Janelle blinked. "Are you guys sure Krane didn't clone you guys with celebrity DNA?"

"How am I supposed to know?! We were all adopted!" Spin huffed.

"Now I think if Bob was older, he might have a shot with you Bree!" Marcus laughed before Bree smacked the android with her hand.

"OWW!" Marcus whined. "DAD, BREE IS HITTING ME!"

"BREE, YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Douglas shouted from the other room.

"Loads of readers ship Chase with their OCs, and for the record, even though Jones, Trace and I are OCs, it doesn't mean none of us are interested in…_that_." Sakura eyed Chase.

"Hurtful!" Chase exclaimed with an offended expression.

"Except my sis." Jones piped in.

"Correction, I _HAD_ a crush on Chase for a week." Tracy hissed, slightly embarrassed. "But I moved on!"

"Poor you Chasey, you almost had a girl." Adam laughed.

"She wrote his name onto a toilet paper and flushed it." Jones replied, making a whoosh sound.

"Poor Chase, he's not even useful than a toilet paper!" Bree laughed.

"I am more useful that a toilet paper!" Chase stated.

"Come on, let's read some fanfictions!" Marcus waved as everyone sat in front of the laptop.

"We're _NOT_ using Caitlin's laptop." Tracy claimed. "Her's had Chadam pictures, Koliver pictures, Jaylos pictures, anything gay, she had it all photoshopped!"

"Aw, you figured!" Caitlin looked flattered.

"What's Chadam?" Daniel asked.

"This psycho ships Chase with Adam." Sakura warned. "The last time she read us those stuff, it took me a few weeks before I talked to AD."

"She threw me out of the balcony." Adam added. "I think I am still missing a rib!"

"Huh? And to think, I already made a list of 4 types of shippers I've come across while reading Fanfiction." Tracy stated.

"The first type's the one who ships the OTP, example Skoliver**_ (3)."_ **Tracy listed, trying to hope Bree hadn't gotten angry about her previous love feud with Skylar fighting for Oliver.

"Kura, do you have a Skylar Storm voodoo doll I can borrow?" Bree asked Sakura.

"Sorry, no can do," Sakura shrugged.

"The second one is the type of fan who ships the alternate ship. Like…Skaz." Tracy added. "I know this shameless dwarf boy who ships Skaz, and he shares the same name as Mr. Douglas! Therefore I go for Carvie."

[Doug (Descendants): HEY! HURTFUL! DEVIE IS ENDGAME!]

"Meh, not my people." Caitlin shrugged. "Jaylos should have won!"

"The third type of fan is the one who ships shippings that make no sense. A perfect example is Caitlin who actually ships Chadam and Koliver." Tracy pointed at Caitlin.

"Chadam will be endgame!" Caitlin claimed. "I will make a love potion and make that happen!"

"NO!" Everyone stopped Caitlin.

"The last one's the crossover ships fan." Tracy added. "Like…Broliver."

"Better hide the phone, Bree's gonna have a sass fight with Skylar on the phone." Leo claimed as Janelle threw the nearest phone out the window.

"I JUST _FIXED_ THAT WINDOW!" Sakura yelled. "Leo, you're fixing that!"

"ME?!" Leo protested.

"Let's read fanfiction already!" Tracy shouted.

_**I'm Ready for School, Mr. Davenport by Melon-Lord-of-Fire (Rated K+)**_

"That was so cute!" Sakura cooed Chase.

"Shut it, how did that authoress know it DID happen?" Chase asked.

"Like I said, Fanfiction, sometimes they know EVERYTHING!" Tracy laughed.

"I better hope they don't know I kept my Janelle shrine in my closet." Leo muttered.

"Actually, now we do!" Adam pointed out as they laughed.

"Next story! I am liking this fanfiction thing!" Daniel laughed as he pressed the next story.

_**Bionic Island Birthday Bash! By TKDP (Rated K)**_

"That was adorable! I like the part where Chase gets hurt!" Janelle laughed.

"What?! Why?" Chase grumbled.

"Well…one of the things is that…how should I say it that won't hurt you…" Jones wondered. "Oh right! You're a lame funkiller and I don't really like your tests!"

"And voted as 'Most Lamest Mentor' in the yearbook." Julie added.

"I'm not lame!" Chase corrected. "I can be fun! By the way, Jones, you still owed me a 500 word essay!"

"See?" Jones pointed at Chase.

"Next story." Janelle stated, quickly clicking onto the next icon.

_**Cheerleader by AllAmericanSlurp (Rated T)**_

"Who's this Stephanie girl?" Bob asked. "Because she sounds like my type!"

"BOB!" Spin hissed.

"Fine! Then leave Beyonce for me!" Bob raised his hands.

"Some mean girl from high school, she's ok I think, but her BFF Stacy Bloody Summers the one you need to look out for.." Sakura pointed out before holding a voodoo doll in her hand and stabbing it a couple of times.

"Is she enemies with this Stacy girl?" Daniel asked.

"They are interested in Adam." Bree shrugged.

"Psh! No, he's my buddy!" Sakura lied as she threw the doll onto the floor and elbowed it roughly.

Somewhere far off, a blonde girl was talking to her aunt in Portland when she had a terrible stomach ache and felt pain in her ribs.

"Stacy, are you alright?" the aunt asked.

"I'm good, Aunt Janet **_(4),_ **just a little weirdly queasy." Stacy faked a smile before going to throw up her lunch in her bathroom.

"All of a sudden, I think Sakura's worse than my uncle, and he has anger issues!" Daniel blinked.

"Next story!" Caitlin clicked onto a story when no one was looking.

_**Daniel on the Island by Sisi ni Sawa (Rated M, shippings: Daniel/Spin)**_

**After reading just two chapters**

"DANIEL! STAY _AWAY_ FROM MY BIONIC BROTHERS!" Tracy stood up from her seat and dragged Spin and Bob away. "First Adam and Chase, then you move to Spinny, who's next?! JONES?!"

Jones looked at Daniel awkwardly.

"Dude, you are one messed up fella!" Jones stated.

"I'm not gay!" Daniel stated.

"That's what all gay people used to say!" Caitlin hissed.

"And I am asexual," Jones shrugged.

"First Chase and Adam, then Spin?" Caitlin grinned, her nose was bleeding. "That was…hot!"

"GROSS! I JUST GOT ALL THE IMAGES DELETED! AND NOW THEY ARE BACK!" Sakura knocked her head against the wall.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Marcus gagged.

Daniel, Spin and Bob were curled up in fetus position, muttering 'I've been scarred for life!'

"I think we should watch some youtube vids to clear those disturbing images!" Johan stated, pressing into Youtube.

_**My Boyfriend is Better than Your Boyfriend ft. JinnyBoyTV by LeendaDProductions**_

"That was funny!" Bree laughed.

"Coming from a girl who changes too much boyfriends, it's relatable." Chase pointed out as Bree smacked him.

"OW!" Chase grumbled.

"_Oh…my mama doesn't like me but she likes everyone_!" Johan hummed as the rest laughed.

_**The Rules of Racism (ft. Ryan Higa) by llSuperwomanll**_

"That was so funny! I liked the part where the dude said 'Ni Hao Ma Mother Father!'!" Sakura laughed.

"But luckily none of us are racists." Leo shrugged.

"Except Kura and Marcus." Daniel frowned as he dodged Marcus throwing a pillow at Sakura.

"Your nose is larger than a whale!" Sakura sassed, throwing a book over.

"At least I'm human! You're just half animal!" Marcus yelled back.

"Aren't we not supposed to punch girls?" Daniel asked.

"Meh! I punched my sister's cheek once and haven't been a gentleman since!" Jones shrugged.

Daniel didn't know what he was supposed to feel, but he had a massively shocked expression on his face as he watched Sakura, Marcus (and now Leo adding the mix) trying to trash the room.

"She's actually ok with 2 guys and her fighting and thrashing her room?" Daniel asked,

"It happens all the time. All we do is mail Mr. Davenport the bills." Bree shrugged.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Chase yelled as everyone stopped whatever they were doing.

"Hey check out this video! Who posted this one?" Janelle asked, clicking into a video.

_**Lab Rats Who is Marcus Parts 1,2,3 and 4 by TheThunderMario (2012-2016)**_

"Oh I remember this one! This was when you and Kura were crazy about finding out Marcus was evil!" Adam laughed.

"Ugh! Who could forget?!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Marcus. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND POOR LITTLE LEO!"

"Little?! I'm now taller than you!" Leo corrected before Sakura kicked his non-Bionic knee.

Leo grumbled. "I thought I deleted the tape!"

"TRY GUESSING AGAIN!" a pixel icon showed up.

"EDDY!" Leo and Sakura yelled.

"those were the good old days when I get to blackmail you two." Marcus laughed before Johan smacked the latter with a large book.

"Where did you get that book?" Julie asked. "It says 'Olive Doyle: A Life Autobiography' **_(5)?"_**

"I got it from another dimension." Tracy replied, earning strange looks from her peers.

"I have Dimension Travel ability and you don't expect me to travel dimensions to meet characters?!" Tracy replied in a sassy tone.

* * *

**The teens noticed Douglas walking into the storeroom next door, he looked nervous as he started phoning someone.**

"What's Douglas doing in the next room?" Leo asked Daniel.

"My mom's having a word with dad." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"And he's dragging my parents along?" Sakura peek a head over.

"Douglas Orville Davenport! For the love of God, why didn't you tell me you made _MY_ son Bionic?!" Daniel's mom yelled from the other side of the room. "I should have known about this! From the moment you gave Danny his first pet dog Otis! Luckily I didn't let you see him!"

"Geez, 14 years I didn't see you and the first thing you do is yelling at me?" Douglas asked back. "And god's sake, Kenny, it's _OUR_ son remember?"

"This family is messed up! For starters, I love my son but his father went AWOL for years secretly worked for my brother?!" the woman, Kendra grumbled.

"How was I supposed to know Victor's your brother back then?! He chopped your hair short the day before college started!" Douglas exclaimed.

* * *

"_OUR_?!" Leo jaw dropped.

"Uh…Danny, what exactly is your last name?" Sakura asked Daniel.

"Krane, it's my mom's last name. Or formerly last name which was Pendragon, she's adopted." Daniel shrugged.

"Wait, did you just say _KRANE_?!" Chase asked. "As in _Victor Krane?"_

"Yeah! Uncle Vicky, at least that's what mom always call him! He's the nicest uncle ever, he always gives me new cool toys when he visits!" Daniel nodded. "I haven't seen Uncle Victor for a few months! Do you know my uncle by chance"

"Uh…_can't say very well_." Chase coughed.

"Didn't blow him that's what." Adam replied simply, before humming to Sakura. _"Nailed it!"_

"AD, you idiot." Sakura hissed.

"#Drama." Jones called out half humming.

"Wow, this family _IS_ messed up!" Sakura blinked. "and I thought my family was the craziest. My uncle MARRIED a cactus!"

"Wait, you _KILLED_ my uncle?!" Daniel asked.

"He was an evil psychopath who wanted to take over the world," Chase stated.

"He's not dead, he just went to…_a better place_." Jones assured.

**_"A BETTER PLACE?!"_ **Clearly Daniel wasn't taking in the news.

"Let me rephrase that, a _badder_ place." Jones replied.

Everyone nodded.

"As in…" Daniel gulped as he made a gesture that meant angel. "_Heaven_?"

"No." Johan shook his head.

"And that would be?" Bree asked.

"No! I took him to the Isle of the Lost **_(6)!"_ **Tracy shrugged.

"No such place exist!" Chase corrected.

"Isle of the Lost? Don't you people watch DCOMs?!" Tracy looked offended. The Bionic trio all shook their heads, only Leo, Daniel and Marcus nodded.

"You have no life" Sakura pointed at the Bionic trio.

"So…uncle Victor's _not dead_?" Daniel asked, twice.

"Are ya kidding? He's having the time of his life with his new girlfriend Maleficent!" Jones laughed.

"They were voted as Most Evil Couple." Tracy added. "Evil Queen is trying to make the Annihilator fall for her with her charms, and I think Tecton just texted me to get ready some evil Honeymoon suite at Mighty Max for Megahertz and Cruella."

"I shipped the Annihilator, Megahertz and Krane to the Isle. Still trying it on Perry but she wouldn't go anywhere without Gao or Douglas." Tracy raised a hand.

"And…this is normal to you?!" Janelle frowned.

"WHAT?! CAITLIN SHIPS GAO/KRANE!" Tracy exclaimed. "All I ship are Krane/Maleficent! Ain't it wrong?!"

"Why aren't there any more Gao/Krane stories?!" Caitlin whined as she banged the laptop.

"She scares me." Daniel gulped.

"Yeah she does that." The rest shrugged.

"Is she born in an asylum or something?" Spin asked.

"That's what it says in my birth certificate." Caitlin shrugged, ignoring the fact everyone else was dropping their jaws.

"this family just gets larger and larger." Daniel sat onto the bed with a hand over his head.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: Although Lab Rats had ended but the fanfiction will never stop! Sorry for the hiatus for so long, hopefully this chapter makes it up for you. I made Kendra Krane (my OC) Krane's sister, Daniel's birthmother mad Douglas' former girlfriend. (Since Daniel didn't mention who his adoptive family or last name is, I decided to go with my own cannon theory, but Adam, Bree and Chase aren't Kendra's kids) And I uh…ship Victor Krane with Maleficent…DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Question of the chapter- What did you guys think of Daniel's reaction to the new 'extended' family tree? Did anyone caught the cameos and mentioned cameos in the chapter? (There are like 6 mentioned, can you guess them all.) Among the 4 types of shippers Tracy mentioned, which one are you? Is anyone else shipping villains with villainess or is it just me? (Even villains need love too)**

**Sakura: make sure to fave, follow, and suggest a story.**

**Leo: (Throws coffee table at Marcus)**

**Adam: here we go again, another famous Leo vs Marcus fight!**

**Gus: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Johnny Nimbus: HELLO STEVENS' POINT! I am Johnny Nimbus reporting live about two Bionics fighting!**

**Leo: WHO INVITED THEM?!**

**Tracy: whoops, my portals were left open. Gotta run!**

**All: That's all for now. Feel free to review and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
